DE 100 27 662 A1 discloses an example of a sealing device for a fuel injection valve which can be inserted into the receiving hole of the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine for direct injection of fuel into the combustion space of the internal combustion engine. In this connection, the sealing device has a sealing element which peripherally surrounds the nozzle body of the fuel injection valve, and encompasses a base body which has an axial recess through which the nozzle body extends. The base body furthermore has an annular depression which is connected to the recess and into which the sealing element is placed. The base body with a first contact surface at least indirectly adjoins the end surface of the fuel injection valve, and with a second contact surface which is opposite the first contact surface at least indirectly adjoins the step of the receiving hole.